Willkommen bei den Cullens
by capitaine-awesome
Summary: NewMoon:Bella ist schwanger. Edward ist spurlos verschwunden. B hat die Cullens an ihrer Seite, doch diese können ihr Edward, die Liebe ihres Lebens nicht ersetzen. Wird Jasper Edward rechtzeitig finden? German translation to "A new Cullen Family"


A/N: To my English speaking readers: This is "A new Cullen Family" translated into German. It's the same story, slightly modified. It's simply impossible to translate everything word for word.

**

* * *

**

**Titel: Willkomen bei den Cullens **

**Kurz gesagt...:** Nachdem Edward Bella wegen dem Geburtstag Desaster verlassen hat kommen sich Jacob und Bella näher. Dann findet Bella heraus dass sie schwanger ist. Edward ist der Vater. Daraufhin alamiert sie die Cullens, die natürlich alle sofort zurück kommen, abgesehen von Edward. Niemand weiß wo er ist, doch gerade jetzt braucht sie ihn am meisten. Nach einiger Zeit, ...

**Disclaimer: **Ich besitze weder Aktien noch irgenwelche Rechte an Twilight, nur nen Haufen Musik.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Zu viel Zeit war vergangen. Ein ganzes Monat war es schon her, dass er mich verlassen hat. Alleine schon der Gedanke daran dass er nicht bei mir war ließ mich wünschen mein Herz würde in tausend Teile zerspringen. Es war schon Oktober. Die Stunden vergingen, mit ihnen Wochen, Tage und jetzt sogar ein Monat. Jede einzelne Sekunde verbrachte mein Herz damit sich nach ihm zu sehnen. Die Umstände, wie er aus meinem Leben ging - der in Begriff von Folter. Jake war mein bester Freund, er war da für mich, gerade jetzt wo ich wirklich nicht alleine sein konnte. Er war die Art von bester Freund der alles für mich tun würde.

Tage zuvor began ich schon das Unmögliche zu befürchten. In meiner Verzweiflung rief ich Jake an.

Er war auch nicht sauer, er war einfach... Jake.

Ich lag auf seinem Bett mit einer Magenverstimung. Die Sache ist folgende; Wenn du Jungfrau bist, dann ist ne Magenverstimmung einfach ne Magenverstimmung. Nicht mehr oder weniger. Wenn dies nicht der Fall ist, dann wirds etwas komplizierter. Schwanger vom unfruchtbarem Freund... ich wiederhole nochmal zum Mitschreiben ... steril.

Jacob war beim Apotheker um mir einen Schwangerschaftstest zu holen. Ich konnte es noch immer noch nicht fassen und mit dem Gedanken selbst hatte ich mich erst recht nicht angefreundet.

Was sollte ich tun wenn am Ende des Teststreifens ein Plus wäre? Ein rosanes Plus. Sollte ich ihn anrufen? Ich wusste ohnehin, dass er mich nicht mehr liebte.

Alles was ich tun wollte war weinen, bitterlich weinen. So viele Fragen - zu denen ich keine Antwort hatte.

Jake's Auto in der Auffahrt.

Wenige Minuten später fand ich mich am Badezimmerboden von Jake wieder, den Teststreifen ungläubig anstarrend dazugesagt. Wie zum Teufel sollte es möglich sein, dass ich ein Kind groß ziehen sollte? Wie würde Charlie reagieren? Was würde Jake sagen?

"Bella!" seine Stimme war weder wütend, noch erzürnt, einfach nur besorgt. Ich wollte nicht aufstehen. Nein, ich konnte nicht. "Bella, mach die Tür auf!"

Ich machte die Tür auf, sah ihn an und zeigte ihm den Teststreifen.

**Jacob's POV**

Bella sah mich verzweifelt an. Ich hatte keine Ahnung ob sie das Kind behalten oder abtreiben wollte. Ihrem Gsichtsausdruck nach zu Urteilen, hatte sie selbst keine Ahnung was sie tun sollte. Es machte mich wütend, er hatte ihr das angetan. Meine Bella? Meine Bella. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie Kinder hat, zumindest nich seine und garantiert nicht in dem Alter. Ich wollte, dass es meins sein würde. Mein Kind, dachte ich liebevoll. Ich wollte der Vater ihrer Kinder sein, auch von diesem Kind.

Die Woche zuvor hatte ich sie geküsst und gestand ihr meine Liebe. Der Moment war perfekt. Jedoch wäre es schön gewesen die Worte auch von ihr zu hören. Aber das tat sie nicht, stattdessen erklärte sie mir, dass sie mich lieben würde, aber nich auf die selbe Art und Weise.

Meine Bella. Ich half ihr auf zu stehen und zog sie in meine Arme. Egal was auf uns zukommen würde, wir würden es zusammen meistern.

**Bella's POV**

Jacob hielt mich in seinen Armen. Ich wagte es nicht auch nur eine Träne zu vergießen. Ich tat mein Bestes die Tränen zurück zu halten.

"Sch, sch… sch" er versuchte mich zu beruhigen und irgenwie funktioniert es auch. Ich schloss meine Augen und verweilte in seiner Umarmung.

**Jacob's POV**

Es schien so als ob sie sich beruhigt hätte. Ich hob sie auf und wollte sie in mein Zimmer tragen. Bella jedoch, war stur wir immer. "Ich bin schwanger, nicht krebskrank. Ich kann selber gehen. LAss mich runter." beteuerte sie.

Nachdem sie wieder auf ihren eigenen zwei Beinen stand versuchte ich ihr Vernunft einzureden. "Lass mich für dich und das Kind sorgen. Bitte."

"Jake. Ich weiß, du meinst es nur gut, aber ich muss das selber in den Griff kriegen." Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie plötzlich stock sauer auf mich. Höchstwahrscheilich die Hormone.

Sie ließ es nicht zu, dass ich mich um sie und das Kind kümmern würde.

"Bitte. Stell einmal deine eigenen Bedürfnisse and erster Stelle." Meine Hand berührte liebevoll ihre Wange.

"Ich weiß was ich tuhe. Ich bin alt genug um solche Entscheidungen selber zu treffen. Trotzdem Danke für deine Hilfe." Stur wie sie war tat sie einen gewaltigen Schritt nach hinten.

"Nicht alleine." beteuerte ich.

Sie war verrückt. Wie sollte sie sich um sich selbst kümmern und um ein Kind?

**Bella's POV**

Ich wusste, dass es alles andere als fair war. Jacob wollte nur helfen, doch ich wollte seine Hilfe nicht.

"Jake, es tut mir echt leid, aber ich muss jetzt gehen." Ich konnte nicht mehr.

Er wollte noch etwas sagen, wahrscheinlich mich daran hindern zu gehen - Zu spät. Ich war schon weg.

Draußen im Truck rief ich meinen Vater an.

"Bells? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er.

"Klar doch. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob es in Ordnung wäre wenn ich heute bei Jake übernachte?"

Meinen Vater anlügen war nicht umbedingt etwas was mir Freude bereitete, doch weder wollte ich nach Hause, noch bei Jake bleiben.

"Kein Problem." Charlie mochte Jake und vertraute ihm.

"Danke Dad." Ich legte auf.

Ohne wirklich eine Ahnung zu haben wo ich jetzt hin sollte startete ich den Wagen und fur einfach ...

* * *

Reviews?

Ich würde wahnsinnig gerne hören, was ihr dazu zu sagen habt. Das ist meine erste Geschichte auf Deutsch. Wenn ihr euc kurz eine Minute Zeit nehmen würdet um mir Rückmeldungen, Kritiken oder Ideen zu geben würde ich das sehr schätzen.

xo Carrie


End file.
